


【哈利波特AU】被折断的魔杖

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [54]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Summary: 这篇写了三次才决定用这一版，第一版可追溯至2019年11月。总算是写出完了，长出一口气啊。
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】被折断的魔杖

“我刚回来你就出差吗？”权顺荣一推门，看见全圆佑正坐在床沿上挥舞着魔杖，一件件衣衫随着他的动作飞出衣柜，老老实实地将自己卷起来卧进皮箱里，“不像你平时出差穿的衣服啊。”  
“我申请休假了。”全圆佑暂时停下动作，倒在床上看着权顺荣，权顺荣顺势俯下身来亲了他额头一下，“我想回老宅住两天，孩子们我可以都带着。”  
“有事要处理？”权顺荣一听“老宅”两个字，感觉自己的神经都绷紧了，语气也变得严肃起来。  
“就是想过去呆两天……生气了吗？我拿本来就不多的假期拿来做这么无聊的事。”全圆佑把眼神转开了，看着地上摊开的箱子和书桌上的文件袋。  
“你的假期，你的房子，自己的假期回自己的房子是你的自由。”权顺荣坐在床沿上抠着指甲边缘。  
“准确的说，是‘我们的房子’。”全圆佑说，“我如果先死了你可以卖掉，连同周围的地皮一起。”  
“不敢当。”权顺荣摇了摇头，“为什么突然回去？”  
“昨天你没回来的时候，我抱着孩子们在屋里玩。玩着玩着觉得胸闷，就赶紧把他们放下了。在地上蹲了好长时间还是不舒服，孩子们在旁边像是我要死了一样地哭……”  
“去医院了吗？”  
“不去他们大概会一直哭到你回来吧。”全圆佑在床上打了个滚，蹭到权顺荣旁边，抓住权顺荣的手，不让他把自己的指甲边缘扣出肉刺来，“医生说一点事也没有，只给了点促进睡眠、镇定神经的药。”  
“不会是被我气到心脏出毛病了吧。”权顺荣想想也觉得有点心虚。

权顺荣出差之前和全圆佑吵了一架，好笑的是起因连他自己都记不清楚了。那天外面下着暴雨，他吵急了要夺门而出，全圆佑也不出声，就是像堵固执的旧墙一样拦在门前。他气急败坏地推了全圆佑两把，或许是力气太大，推得起初毫无反抗之意的全圆佑撞在门把手上撞痛了，他居然注意到全圆佑的手伸到了口袋里抓紧了魔杖。  
“好啊——”他还没等全圆佑把魔杖掏出来，就以抓住金色飞贼的速度拉住了全圆佑的手腕，另一只手猛地一扯，把魔杖夺了过来。  
“魔法很厉害真的很了不起吧？”他把那根魔杖举到了全圆佑眼前。“喀嚓”一声脆响，那根魔杖就在他手里碎成了两半，被他随手一甩就摔在了墙角。“准备像揍黑巫师一样一招揍扁我呢。”

“我的心脏如果这么脆弱，我早就死掉不知道多少次了。”全圆佑叹了口气，“就是觉得想回去，说不清原因。”  
“知道了。”权顺荣把手抽回来，站起身，“孩子们不带过去。”这句话被他咬得很重。他完全不想让全圆佑家的家养小精灵触碰自己的孩子。谁知道他们会不会表面顺从、背地里虐打和混血巫师生下的小孩呢。“哥哥放珉奎家，妹妹放我姐姐家好了。我整理一下和你一起回去。”

真是一点也没变。权顺荣从客厅那个巨大壁炉里踏进走廊里时想。  
距离他们上次回来整理全圆佑父母的遗物已经过去了一年，中途没人再来过，只有剩下的家养小精灵维护着这栋房子和周围的庭院。雨敷衍地下着，隔着窗户可以看到悬崖下微微起伏的灰色海面。屋里一尘不染，但是有一股无法摆脱的微妙潮味儿。  
“啊，这里连电视都没有。”全圆佑把衣服一件件挂进柜子里时后知后觉地说，“你会很无聊吧。”  
“有电就行。”权顺荣把电脑从背包里抽出来，找着墙上的插孔，“昨天晚上我下载了‘近三年最精彩的十七场魁地奇比赛合集’，应该可以看到回去了。你还工作吗？”  
“带了一点积压的案件报告。”全圆佑检查了一下房间里的电灯和桌子，“维护得还不错，居然没有发霉。”  
“为什么不住你小时候那间屋子了。”权顺荣接好充电线，把比赛视频找出来，抱着电脑扯开被子闻了闻，确认了洗涤剂的香气后把自己裹起来缩进了墙角，“这间大一点是没错……”  
“一踏进去就想起遇到你之前的三千多个日夜，说是不堪回首也不为过。”全圆佑笑着摇了摇头，“就随便让他们收拾了一间客房。”

“到后山去转一转。”字条上这样写着，“睡醒了楼下有点心。”

午饭后他们各自睡去，睡前权顺荣朝全圆佑身边挤了挤，最后又以抱住大型毛绒玩具的姿态缠在了全圆佑身上。  
“太冷了，这里住着什么鬼魂吗？”权顺荣不喜欢这栋住宅的一个原因之一就是怀疑这里闹鬼，“睡醒了不要不声不响就消失，我瘆得慌。”  
“知道了，”全圆佑安慰地拍了拍权顺荣手背，“保证一个鬼魂也没有。真是后悔让你陪着来了，简直是在折磨你。”  
“还行吧，反正我的假期多。”权顺荣打了个呵欠，“就当是‘鬼屋三日深度游’主题的旅行吧。”

权顺荣读了字条，把它压回原处，抓过全圆佑的毛绒外套披在肩上，又缩回被子里给珉奎和姐姐打电话。珉奎说，圆佑哥一个小时前才打过电话，民俊吃完午饭就跟着在孝的同龄孩子们跑出门，热热闹闹地去另一个孩子家里打魁地奇了，晚上再回来。姐姐那边声音很低，说敏英吃过午饭没一会儿就睡着了，上午不哭不闹地和邻居家的小女孩玩了一会儿。放下电话权顺荣又点开了球赛视频看着，很快变得心不在焉起来。

我把全圆佑弄哭了。他快进着视频。  
被折断了魔杖后，全圆佑好像没搞清状况之后愣住了几秒，随后跌跌撞撞地跑到那两截魔杖躺着的墙角，缓慢地跪下去捧起了破碎的木片。折断的边缘木刺错杂，外面的漆皮也脱落下来。杖芯像是破烂的塑料绳一样，奄奄一息地飘落出被扯开的纤维来。  
对于权顺荣而言，一支魔杖算不了什么。他自己弄坏的魔杖不计其数，最夸张的一支是做饭时掉进了油锅里，彻底爆开了。可是全圆佑的反应似乎不只是这样——他的手剧烈地发着抖，用惊愕掺杂着痛楚的眼神回过头来长久地看着权顺荣。

“这不会是什么中世纪传下来的魔杖吧。”两个人都冷静下来之后权顺荣心虚地问。  
“不是。”全圆佑摇了摇头，“就是挺吃惊的，没想到断得这么彻底。”  
“我不喜欢你拿魔杖对着我。”权顺荣解释着，“感觉被威胁了。”

“只是本能。”全圆佑平淡地回答，“或者可以说是职业病。我没打算念任何咒语。”

“我联系了认识的制杖师，说是可以试试把两截粘成一根，用是不可能了。”

“这会让你心里好受一点吗？”全圆佑笑了笑。

“完全不会。”

“我原谅你了。让这件事过去怎么样？”全圆佑转过身看着一脸沉痛的权顺荣，“抽出魔杖是我的生存本能，被威胁了就作出反应是你的生存本能。”

人也不能总是用“本能”解释一切，然后轻易地原谅自己吧。权顺荣叹了口气。屏幕上的球员们欢呼起来，他自己因为没专心观看而不明所以，“呱嗒”合上了电脑。

屋外雨依旧在下，比起上午的绵绵细雨，现在下得更猛烈些。门口的石子路和草坪上积着一层水，雨滴落下来会“啪嗒啪嗒”地溅起水花。他顺着走廊绕了两圈，看了看那张巨大的挂毯，轻轻摸了摸全圆佑位置烧焦的洞。找到餐厅后，他坐下来往嘴里丢了一块小蛋糕，拦住正要帮他倒茶的家养小精灵，问了问后山是哪里。

“后山很大的。”小精灵抬起手指，在空中划出光亮的线条示意着，“有一片树林，池塘也在后山，原先的马厩在山脚，但是现在没有马了……您要去找老爷吗？”

“老爷”这个称呼成功把权顺荣逗笑了。他没法把这个称呼和全圆佑本人联系在一起。小精灵看着他莫名其妙的笑，惶恐地低下了头。

“我没笑你。”权顺荣怕小精灵把头往桌子上撞，迅速地解释，“上上次来的时候圆佑还是少爷呢。我自己去转转，他要是先回来了让他给我打电话好了。

权顺荣顺着门口的石子路慢慢地走，打着伞绕过花园朝着山的方向散步。地上很湿，全圆佑不是很喜欢弄脏鞋和裤子，大概也不会走得太远。他没能记住小精灵画的那幅简略地图，就打算随便走走碰碰运气。

很快他走到了山脚边的墓园，他们去年曾经一起拜访过这里。那时全圆佑很镇定，镇定到让他觉得害怕，害怕全圆佑内心明明巨浪滔天却要掩盖成风平浪静模样。简单地整理了房子，和律师交接了一下文件，全圆佑就再也没提起这件事。

隔着雨幕，权顺荣很快辨认出了全圆佑的身影。讨厌打湿衣服就变成小猫模样，不愧是他。墓园里最后一排是全圆佑父母的位置，全圆佑就蹲在那前面一动不动地出神。虽然明知是同一个人，权顺荣总觉得小猫形态下的全圆佑更接近全圆佑的本质——不再是谁的上司或者谁的下属，不再是谁的丈夫或者谁的父亲，没有太多需要完成的义务，就是渺茫天地间一个孤独而耀眼的生命。

可能是被脚步声惊扰了，浑身湿漉漉的小猫全圆佑回过头来看着他。

“我睡醒了，来找找你。”权顺荣走过去，俯身把另一把雨伞展开，支在全圆佑身边的地上，又抽出魔杖加了一点防风稳固的魔法。“我先回去了。”

全圆佑回头看了看墓碑，转头跟上了权顺荣离开的脚步，抬起爪子扯了扯权顺荣的裤脚。

“不再呆一会吗？”权顺荣看着小猫的眼睛问，“小精灵们说晚饭刚开始准备，还有很长时间呢。”

小猫摇了摇头，又“喵”了一声，示意他拿着伞。

权顺荣把雨伞抓回来，抖抖水合上，又蹲下来张开手臂。全圆佑很配合地跳进他怀里，像个孩子一样把头搁在他肩膀上。其实现在全圆佑的小猫模样和十几岁时变了很多——毛有些干枯发灰了，体态也没那么矫健了。但还是瘦瘦长长的，和他本人一样。

“冷不冷。”全圆佑擦着头发从浴室里出来，坐在他旁边。“转了多久才找到我啊。”

“我也就认识那一个地方，没往树林的方向去。”权顺荣不太信任自己的烘干魔法，因为他曾经烧焦过自己的发梢，所以干脆把吹风机也拿过来了，从抽屉里拎出来递给全圆佑，“你伤心吗？”

全圆佑哒哒地拨着吹风机的档位，没出声。

“你知道为什么我不想住我以前的房间吗？”全圆佑问。

“会让你想起你父母？”

“差不多吧。去年我们回来的时候，我进去看了看。距离我把那个家族戒指从手上彻底扯下来已经过去十几年了，那个房间还保持着我走之前的模样。衣柜里的衣服、书架上的书，什么也没有动，但全都是干干净净的。看着那些东西就会想，是不是我爸妈也期望我先低头回来看看呢？

“其实我弟弟也没有回来。一次都没有。我猜他这辈子都不想回来了。

“他和爸妈闹翻的时候才十几岁，比我胆子要大得多了。他从小魔法就一般，但是艺术上很有天才。上霍格沃茨的时候，他也还在学着美术，甚至还考上了一所挺不错的美术学校。

“职业嘛，和结婚差不多，都是一辈子的事情。我爸妈不可能支持他去麻瓜世界生活的。他走的时候连钱都没拿多少，拎着工具箱、背着画板就逃掉了，连夜坐船去了欧洲，一边打工一边重新参加了考试，又考上了更有名的一所美术学校，还拿到奖学金了。”

“我如果是你们的父母恐怕心都碎了。”权顺荣长长地叹了一口气，“好不容易养大了两个孩子，一个为了婚姻，一个为了职业选择，全都没在身边。”

“其实那支魔杖是我爸妈给的礼物。十几岁的时候，和那个家族戒指一起给的。平时也不用，就是在柜子里放着。但是你临走那天，我惯用的魔杖手柄劈掉了一小块，拿去修了。”

“把你从你爸妈身边抢走还不算，这么珍贵的东西也被我毁掉了。”权顺荣自我嘲讽地笑笑，“真是丧门星啊。”

“你不是。都是我自己选的，怪不得别人。”全圆佑说，“今天在墓地里出神的时候想着，是不是我的存在和我的情感就是一个弥天大错。作为儿子和父母闹翻了，作为丈夫耽误了你的运动员事业，作为父亲也有很多该做而没做的。”

“作为你自己呢？”

“好像也没什么特别的，就是很想和你结婚，很想有自己的小孩。实现了后者之后，感觉自己的动机很可鄙，好像不完全是因为喜欢孩子才要，而是想用我觉得正确的方式把他们养大，弥补我过去的遗憾。

“就只是徒劳而已。拿着现在的砖石去补过去的孔洞，好笑得很。”

“我不觉得你是个错误。你父母盼望你事业有成，你做到了；我很高兴遇到你了，和你一起生活很幸福；孩子们都健康地长大着，他们也很喜欢你；你自己的愿望也实现了，不是挺好的吗？”

“确实。”全圆佑转过头来笑笑，“谢谢你这么想。”

离开的那天早上，权顺荣接到了来自制杖师的电话，说是那根破碎的魔杖虽然不能使用了，但是外观被修复回了完整模样。对他来说这算是好消息，值得告诉全圆佑一声。

“睡醒了吗？”全圆佑站在走廊里，看着揉着眼睛走过来的他，扬了扬手里的固体胶。“也不知道怎么搞的，把孩子做手工的胶棒放箱子里了。我之前不想把这个洞重新织上了，但是现在这样好像也挺不错的。”

权顺荣“啊”了一声，忍不住笑了。

全圆佑在原本烧焦的位置贴了一张照片，由于是麻瓜的相机拍摄，并不会像画像一样走动或是说话。他很清楚地记得拍摄这张照片的情景：全圆佑收到了订购的新相机和镜头，兴致勃勃地对牵着刚放学的儿子进屋的他说，不如我们来合影吧。照片中民俊坐在权顺荣怀里，他们刚一岁多的小女儿被全圆佑放在脖子上，每个人都笑得很灿烂。那张小尺寸的照片被洗出来那天起就呆在全圆佑的钱包里，今天换了一个格格不入但又无比合适的新位置。

“确实。”权顺荣赞同地点了点头。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写了三次才决定用这一版，第一版可追溯至2019年11月。总算是写出完了，长出一口气啊。


End file.
